1. Field of the Invention
A display panel is provided.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display device includes multiple pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. Such display device may be a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, and the like. The liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active is layer and the organic light emitting diode display may include an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer. Generally, one of a pair of field generating electrodes is connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal and the electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal to display images.
The display device typically includes a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver applies to a gate line a gate signal that turns a pixel on or off and the data driver converts image data into a data voltage and then applies the converted data voltage to a data line.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.